


DerBear

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Fluff, It's that simple, M/M, Scerek - Freeform, Silly, You've been warned, derek is secretly scott's teddy bear, established scerek, scott/derek - Freeform, seriously if you don't like this pairing don't read this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows Scott's pet name for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DerBear

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on [tumblr](http://mccallingmehome.tumblr.com/post/116261910729/derbearTumblr)
> 
> *I feel like I should put in a warning here: Though my fic itself doesn't contain any triggering material or subject matter that one might have a negative reaction to(I don't think anyway)the comment section however does have some fairly nasty content that individuals sensitive to certain words or phrasing may potentially be effected by. So please keep that in mind if you choose to read them. Thanks.*

Stiles stands, hands on hips, teeth clenched as he stares off against Derek’s stone-faced stoicism. The older man has his large arms crossed over that brick wall of a chest of his. Next to him Stiles looks like a little porcelain doll–it’s pretty clear which one is going to break.

Scott is sitting on the sofa, his eyes shifting between the two men’s faces, wondering how much longer their latest stalemate is going to last. Honestly, by now Scott’s used to the combative nature the pair’s dynamic, but that doesn’t make it any less tedious to watch.

“Ugh, fine!” Stiles finally whooshes out, expelling the air from his lungs he’d been using to pump up his bravado. “We’ll do it your way,” he says, clearly not happy about it.

With a nod and the barest twitch at the corners of his mouth, Derek turns away satisfied.

“Whatever you want,” Stiles continues to mutter. “DerBear.”

Derek freezes at the word, tension snapping his shoulders back.

_Oh shit._

Wide-eyed, Stiles looks over to Scott who is looking back at his friend with an expression that is something between,  _What the fuck dude, and I am going to fucking kill you._

Derek gapes at Scott for a moment before bellowing, “You  _told him_  about that! _Why_  would you tell him that?”

Scott licks his lips and swallows loudly, the sound clearly audible to even human ears. He rubs the back of his neck and lets out a nervous chuckle. “It just sort of slipped out?” he says, his voice rising at the end making it a question. “Ah, don’t be mad. I mean what’s the big deal. It’s cute. Like you.” He flashes that adorable smile of his. It’s a dirty tactic, Scott knows full well his smile is one of Derek’s weaknesses.

Derek continues to stare hard at Scott for a moment, mouth pinched and fist balled at his sides, before growling and stomping out of the room.

Scott sighs and swings his head to look at Stiles. “Dude, seriously?”

“Oops,” Stiles offers with a shrug, flopping down on the sofa. “You know, I gotta say dude, I really don’t get it. He doesn’t seem the least bit cuddly to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> And I would like to dedicate this fic to all Scerek shippers. Especially to those who write for the pairing and inspired me to do so as well. You guys are all awesome!


End file.
